


Happy Birthday

by softmothprince



Series: Julian [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kinda, Kissing, Multi, Praise, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, daddy only wants best for his lovers, first chapter is soft and cute, gotta appreciate them, julian got some thicc thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Asra and Julian have a special day planned for their lover.





	1. Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> all of this is 100% self-indulged (as usual) but my b-day is on monday and i want to give myself a gift so i'm writing this.

The soft noises of Acacia's ravens woke the trio, as well as the slow movement of Faust going over their bodies to curl up where the ravens were resting above their heads. Asra was the first one to open his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them and slowly looks over at the two in front of him.

Acacia was curled into his chest with her arms looped around his torso, Julian at her back with an arm tossed over his face, the other curled around the brunette. Asra's hands were trapped between Acacia's back and Julian's chest, allowing him to feel the lanky man's heart beat.

It was strong and slow, and would easily quicken with just the right look or murmured word tossed his way. The next to rouse was said doctor, his half-lidded eyes locking with Asra's and a lazy smirk curled over his lips.

"Well, good morning." He whispers, voice deep and husky from sleep.

The two felt Acacia shiver between them, and she finally looks up at them with a pale blush.

"Good morning, birthday girl." Asra coos, pressing a soft kiss to the dazed girl's forehead.

She hums in reply, nuzzling her nose back into Asra's neck while placing a hand on Julian's arm, which was curled around her waist. She murmurs a reply, which sounded like a muffled 'hi honey', followed by her kissing his collarbone.

"Hm, still sleepy, baby?"

Her head pulls back again.

"Mmhmm."

Slowly, Acacia rolls over to face Julian, giving the grinning man a sleepy smile.

"Hi, love." She says to him, before face planting into his chest.

Julian chuckles, kissing the top of her head.

"Hello, sweet flower." He replies.

"Sadly, we should get up soon." Asra sighs, shuffling down the bed to nuzzle Acacia's neck.

"Later." The female magician huffs, voice muffled from being shoved into Julian's <strike>_tiddies_</strike> chest.

"I don't know, baby, I might need to be convinced to stay."

With a dramatic groan, Acacia shifts so she's on her back and pulls Asra up to kiss his smirking lips. Asra's hand pressed against her hip, the lazy kiss ending after a few minutes.

"Hm..." Licking his lips, he lets her turn back around. "Alright, a few more minutes."

Pouting, Julian lightly pulls her chin up.

"Don't I get a kiss to, my love?"

Acacia grins, sliding a hand up to tangle into his messy red hair and pulls him down to kiss him. Before Julian can get to excited, she pulls back and buries back into <strike>_them tiddies_</strike> his chest with a content sigh.

"We have a few things planned for today. Can you be a good girl today? The best girl?"

Her entire body melts at Asra's words, and she nods slowly.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be a-" She is cut off by a yawn. "I'll be a good girl today."

"Perfect."

One last kiss from both, on her head and neck, then the three settle back down. 


	2. Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is a lot less sinful than i normally write things- BUT DON'T WORRY THE MORE SINFUL STUFF IS COMING  
.......  
if someone makes a joke about that in the comments, i won't get mad i'll just give you a cookie
> 
> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT KIDS. I WILL ALWAYS LIVE BY THIS

  
They got up a half hour later, Julian getting ready quickly so he could go to the clinic next door. Asra and Acacia were much lazier. Asra dressed slowly, taking some moments to teasingly poke at Acacia's bare skin when she pulled her shirt off- Well, it was really one of Julian's, but with how much she wore it, it might as well be hers.

Much to Asra's delight, she pulled on one of his shirts with her normal dark blue skirt. Julian kissed Acacia sweetly, gave Asra a cat like grin that the magician returned and then left for the clinic. Acacia coos at her familiars, a pair of ravens named Huginn and Muninn, that were still on the pillows with Faust curled between them.

"Good morning, my darlings." She hums, stroking Huginn's beak while her other hand runs over Munnin's slick feathers.

They click their beaks in response. Acacia then scoops up Faust briefly to let the snake boop her on the nose, giggling when Faust flicks her tongue against the magician's cheek. Faust settles back between the birds, and Asra and Acacia head downstairs to start the day. It didn't take long for Asra to start his plan.

The touches started innocent at first, a gentle press of his hand to her waist when he passed by her, a chaste kiss on her cheek. Then they slowly turned more... intimate. The hand on her waist was now on her hip, fingers brushing a bit too close to her hidden sex, and the kiss changed to a soft nip or a swipe of his tongue over her neck.

he teasing touches made her squirm, face painted a pretty shade of red, emerald eyes dark, and a slight tremble to her shoulders. Asra could tell she wanted to turn and have him ravish her, to make her scream- but that was what he wanted. He wanted her to break the calm facade, to break the promise of being a good girl.

So she stays quiet, biting her cheek whenever she wanted to sigh or hum. Once the morning rush ended, Asra pulls her into the back room, drawing the curtain so it hid them.

"You did so well, baby. You didn't make a single sound." He praises into her ear, sitting her up on the table and pushes her skirt up.

He presses his lips gently to hers, one hand going to cradle the back of her head and the other diving between her legs and into her panties. His fingers swipe up and down her slick lips, rubbing over her clit in slow, loose circles. Acacia moans against his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue against hers. Her lips press back to his and she suckles on his tongue, gaining an appreciative groan.

But when she tries to move her hips, he tugs away to whisper: "Don't move your hips. You don't have to do anything, darling, let me take care of you."

Acacia whines, but shifts her hips back to the way he had set them. While the idea of her partner taking control and she wouldn't have to do anything was very intriguing, it also meant she couldn't do anything. No bucking her hips into his fingers, no grabbing his arm to make him go faster, it was going to be a long and torturous event.

Asra murmurs a praise into her ear as he pushes her to lay back, his fingers sliding down to slowly slip into her pussy.

"You're so wet, my love. So soft and warm." He purrs into her ear, rutting against her thigh.

His cock was straining against his trousers, but he would get to that much later. His fingers pick up speed, and the wet sound is nearly drowned out by Acacia's moans. She keens and grabs the edge of the round table, knuckles turning pale with how tight her grip was.

"Tell me, my love, tell me how good you feel."

"I-I love your fingers, Asra! I love it when they press so- agh! So deep!"

He moans at her cracking voice. Asra untangles his hand from her hair and moves it down to draw tight circles around her clit. He feels her clamp down on his fingers, and with how her noises were more high, he knew she was close.

"You've done so well, such a good girl. Cum. Cum for me, my love."

Acacia's head makes a loud thump as it hits the wooden table, her lips open wide in a loud cry. Asra himself grinds a few more times against her thigh, before cumming with a softer groan. Their heavy pants are the only sounds in the room, but are soon broken by the sound of the bell above the door ringing. Acacia sits up, face still bright red, but slides off the table to stand on shaky legs.

"I'll distract them and you can go clean up, alright?" She says, smiling when he nods and kisses her head.

She straightens her skirt and smooths out her hair, before exiting the back room with a soft 'hello, miss'. When the coast was clear, Asra goes up the stairs to change his pants and underwear, then returns back to the shop floor to find Acacia waving a young woman out the door.

"Thank you for coming!" She chirps, gently closing the door behind the woman.

Turning around, she jumps and places a hand on her chest.

"You scared me."

"Sorry."

He kisses her softly on the lips, before jumping himself when Huginn and Muninn enter through an open window. They call out to Acacia, reminding her of her visit to Julian next door.

"I need to go. I'll be back soon, alright?"

Asra smirks, a gleam in his eyes that makes her still wet pussy clench.

"You don't have to hurry, baby. Spend some time with Ilya."

Before she can ask what he was planning, Asra had lead her out the door. Huffing a short laugh, Acacia shakes her head and turns on her heel to walk to the clinic set up besides the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next is good ole julian, and i always did think he had some nice thighs.......


	3. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, jules has some nice thighs ok. don't @ me about it
> 
> CONSENT. IMPORTANT. KIDS.

  
When she enters the near empty clinic, she is is greeted by the two Head Receptionist Lila and Marzia.

"Good afternoon, Acacia!" Marzia chirps, waving at her.

"Dr. Devorak is in his office." Lila says afterwards.

Acacia nods with a smile, then walks down the hall to her lover's office. Knocking lightly on the door, she grins when she hears him sigh and call her inside. His face was tired, but lights up at the sight of her.

"Darling! Is it lunch time already?" He asks, standing up to meet her halfway. He places his hands on her waist and cheek, gently kissing her lips. He pulls back and leads her to the chair next to his behind the desk, which he no doubt set up after she said she would be visiting. They both sit down and Julian turns back to his work, leaning back in his chair with a sigh.

Acacia eyes the way he was sitting. His thighs were spread carelessly. Was that an invitation? He knew how much she enjoyed his thighs. She loved to tease him by grinding on the thick muscle, and whenever she went down on him she would always leave bite marks and little blossoming hickies over the pale skin.

"Are you comfortable over there, my star?"

Darkened green eyes meet playful gray, and she gives an equally sly grin.

"You certainly look relaxed. Is that seat taken?" She asks herself, eyes going back to his lap for a moment.

Julian chuckles a low, raspy rumble that makes her squirm.

"Darling, I believe this seat is reserved for you."

She quickly moves over, straddling one of his delicious looking thighs and softly moans when she grinds against it. In the back of her mind, she was thankful that she had started to place a silencing charm on the room whenever she 'visited' Julian. But only when she knew he wasn't busy and they had time to... explore each other.

While Julian might not mind risking being heard himself, she'd rather her own noises be kept to only them. She would gladly tease and touch Julian or Asra in public, knowing both of them had a kink for the risk of being caught, but she herself could never get over the anxiety of them doing it to her.

Which was fine in their eyes- it was the time she could really be in control over them. She leans in and rests her hands on his chest, locking their lips together. One of Julian's hands- that she now realizes are bare and cool -cups her jaw to tilt her head slightly, the other pressing on her lower back, which rocks her hips again.

She moans louder at the sweet pressure over her clit, mouth trailing down to nip at his throat. He groans in response, head thrown back and hands gripping her waist tightly.

"Yes, yes, sweetheart, use me-"

One of his hands moves her skirt so only her under things blocked her warm pussy from touching the material of his trousers. Even though the change was slight, it made her moan louder. An almost painfully weak orgasm pulses through her, making her whine and bite back a sob. Julian shushes her gently, kissing her trembling lips.

He tugs her to place both of her legs on either side of his hips, humming deep in his throat when she presses against his clothed cock.

"I know it's your birthday, darling, but may I suggest something we might both like?"

She hums, still panting.

"What do you have in mind?"

His voice purred into her ear, implanting the idea to her and was relieved to find she was eager to try. Sinking down on his cock was like heaven after the teasing she had from Asra and the weak release she just got, but again, she wasn't gonna do anything. She was content with just sitting in his lap, warming his cock like a good girl as he worked.

Julian murmured into her ear, chanting about how warm and soft she was, how nicely she squeezed his cock, one of his hands rubbing her back as she rested against his chest. His other hand writes on parchment, the praises sometimes stopping as he thought before picking back up.

Acacia sometimes shifted, making her accidentally squeeze around him and made both of them freeze at the sudden jolt of pleasure before it fades and she settles back down. Even Julian moved, though it seemed as though he wasn't doing it 'accidentally'.

The hand rubbing up and down her back would press down suddenly, forcing her back to arc and shift his cock inside her warm walls by slowly moving his leg. It was only ten minutes, but it felt like ten hours to her. Soon, Julian sets down his pen and pulls her head out from being hidden in his shoulder, leaning up to kiss her quivering lips.

"Do you want me to move, sweetheart?"

Her head bobs up and down, beginning to tremble.

"Use your words. Good girls ask for what they want." She whines, voice cracking as she tries to speak.

"Move... please..."

"Hm? What was that, darling?"

He pretends not to hear her, teasingly grinding her down on his cock and groans loudly when she clamps around him.

"Ilya, please, move! I want to cum! I want your cum inside me!" She babbles, gaining a loud growl from him.

"That's a good girl." He growls into her ear, before grabbing her hips and slowly begins to bring her up and down his shaft.

It was slow and deep, a delicious drag that hit her g-spot with every thrust. She keens and sobs, head bowing into his shoulder and lodges her teeth into his neck. Julian shouts, hips stuttering as he cums into her pussy. While he was still twitching, his thumb darts to her clit and draws tight, quick circles.

This spurs Acacia into a much more powerful orgasm, her mouth pulling away from Julian's neck to scream, which cracks as she sobs.

"Shh, shh."

Julian quickly pulls her into a soft kiss, trying to calm her down. They remain locked together until he begins to soften, and only then does he pull them apart. Gravity pulls his seed out of her slick pussy, some of it dripping onto the floor until Acacia pulls on her undergarment. Julian stands with her to lead her out, keeping a hand on her back to steady her.

"I will be at the shop later, alright sweetheart?"

Acacia hums, throat too sore to speak, smiling up at him sleepily as she nods.

"See you soon." He whispers, kissing her swollen lips one last time.

She then exits the room, removing the silencing charm as she goes, and ignores the amused stars from Lila and Marzia. Taking a deep breath once she's out of the clinic, she lets the afternoon sun soak into her flushed skin and smiles at the cool breeze. But little did she know that her gifts were far from over.


	4. Double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter is here. i have to thank my beta @annamariestark for giving me the ideas for this cause my brain just did not want to do anything.
> 
> CONSENT IS IMPORTANT

It was only a few hours later that Acacia's final gift was set into action. It starts with Acacia being treated to a attack of kisses from both Asra and Julian, the two trapping her between them while sitting on the bed. Her back was pressed to Asra's chest, legs tossed over Julian's thighs with Asra's under both of theirs.

Julian's hands gently knead her breasts through her shirt, quickly warming up his cold palms on the heat seeping through the fabric. Asra's were on her thighs, one going down to rub against her covered sex. The gentle and soft petting continues until she cums. Her breathing was only slightly bothered, faint sighs coming from her lips.

Julian lounges back onto the bed as Acacia and Asra stand up, eyes half-lidded as they gaze at the two magicians. His hands take out and stroke his cock, going slow to not get too much stimulation. He just watches them with soft moans and deep growls.

"You've been such a good girl today, baby." Asra purrs into her ear.

his fingers slowly unbutton her shirt, pushing it off her shoulders so it fell to the floor. Her bandeau bra follows, exposing her breasts to the warm air. His hands skim her sides and under her breasts, his thumbs lightly brushing against the mounds. Her nipples pebble at the light touch, goosebumps appearing on the warm brown skin.

"Your skin is so soft,"

He mouths a open kiss to her shoulder, teeth dragging.

"And it tastes so sweet."

Asra undoes the ties of Acacia's skirt, then sneaks his fingers under her waistband to slip it and her underthings onto the floor around her feet. He leans forward, kissing her lips, then cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, the top of her breast... He stops at her hip bone, nipping at it teasingly before straightening back up and turned her to face Julian.

His pale skin was heavily flushed from his ears to his chest, his hips shaking as they try to keep from just thrusting up into his palm. Acacia is pulled back into Asra's bare chest, his arms around her waist.

"What do you want her to do, Ilya? If you ask nicely, I might let you do it."

Julian chews on his swollen bottom lip, dark eyes locked onto the drop of slick slowly dripping down her pussy lips.

"I want her to sit on my cock, like earlier. A good little cock sleeve. Please, I want her to warm my cock, it feels so nice inside her." He begs, hands jerking as if to grab Acacia to do just that.

But he wouldn't. Not until daddy said he could.

"Good boy, using your words."

Asra helps Acacia up so she was straddling Julian, the doctor holding his cock in one hand and the other slowly pulling down onto it by her hip. They both curse and moan, tensing up for a moment before the two still.

"Hmm, you look so good like this." Julian purrs, twirling her hair around his finger.

Acacia smirks slyly, nipping at his jaw teasingly while tangling her hand into his hair. But the look is swiftly wiped from her face when Asra begins to leave soft nips and the long drag of his teeth over the curve of her neck. It made her pussy clench, clamping down around Julian's cock and made the redhead jolt.

The head hits that delicious spot inside her, and she quickly blurts out: "D-daddy..."

Asra's lips curl into a warm smile, pressing them to her temple and whispers: "Yes, baby girl?"

She bites back a sob, the hands on his thighs digging her nails into the warm, golden brown skin.

"Use your words, tell daddy what you need."

Her head throws back to rest on his shoulder, her glassy green eyes locking with dark violet.

"I-I... I need... I need to move..." Acacia whines.

"Need to? Or want to?"

"NEED! I NEED TO, PLEASE DADDY!" She sobs, making him quickly shush her with his lips.

"I know, baby, I know. Go ahead. Ride him. Ride his cock the way I know you both like."

With a loud moan of relief from Acacia, she leans forward and places her hands on Julian's shoulders to lift her up and down on his cock. Both moan and pant loudly. But while she was trying to go hard and fast, the exhaustion of the day was finally hitting her and she knew neither of them were going to cum from the slow pace.

"Daddy..."

It was Julian who whimpers this time. Asra hums, leaning forward so his chest is flush with Acacia's back and runs his fingers through Julian's hair.

"Yes, baby boy?"

He gives a dramatic 'aww' at the tears in the doctor's eyes.

"Are you two having trouble?"

Both of them nod.

"Do you need daddy to help you cum?"

"Please! Please daddy, help us cum!" Julian begs, Acacia hiding her face in his neck with a loud whine.

Asra takes pity on his lovers, grabbing Acacia's hips so she stops moving and just sits on Julian's cock.

"Hold still, my love." He whispers.

He then reaches over to the bed side table, pulling out a small pot of oil. He dips his fingers in, letting some of it drip over Acacia's back and between her cheeks.

"Deep breaths, my heart."

She sits still with one finger, and takes a deep breath at two. She jolts at the feeling of three, but tries to keep still as Asra pushes his fingers in deeper. When they begin to pull out, she squirms and tries to push back down onto them. Asra brushes through her hair with his other hand, cooing into her ear.

"Shh... let daddy take care of you. Daddy only wants to give you what you need. He knows what you need."

His slick fingers slide out slowly, making her whimper from the empty feeling but it doesn't last for long. The head of his cock pushes into her at a snails pace, sliding in inch by tantalizing inch. Acacia's head lolls forward against Julian's, their noses bumping and she lets out many noises against his swollen mouth.

"So good..." He murmurs against her lips, hands cupping her face.

Asra hums when he hilts completely inside, curling one arm around Acacia's waist with the other hand hooking around her thigh.

"You feel so good around my cock, baby. So tight and warm, hugging me so nicely."

Moving slowly, he begins to rock them all back and forth. The three moan and sigh, picking up the pace slowly. Julian lays back on the mattress, hips thrusting up. It causes Acacia's back to arc, allowing both of them to thrust in deeper. Asra reaches around to draw tight circles over her clit, making her howl and throw her head back onto his shoulder.

"I-I... I need to..."

"Cum, darling. Cum for us baby."

Acacia does so with a loud yell, sobbing when neither Asra or Julian slow down. Julian is the next to bust, holding Acacia down while he coats her walls in his seed and Asra continues hammering into her. Finally, the magician cums with a cry of Acacia's name, lodging his teeth into her shoulder afterwards. The three sit in near silence, panting heavily.

Asra is the first to pull away, murmuring praises the entire time.

"I'll run us all a nice, hot bath. How does that sound, my love?"

Acacia hums sleepily, nodding her head. He places a soft kiss onto the crescent teeth marks on her shoulder, before climbing off the bed to go to the bathroom, leaving the other magician and doctor alone. Julian goes to pull Acacia to lay down on his chest, freezing when she purposely squeezes her walls around him.

"What are you doing, darling?" He asks, voice breaking when her hips grind against his.

"I want one more from you, Julian. It's my birthday after all. Please, let me have one more?" She purrs, moving so her arms were holding her up on either side of his face.

He just nods, face impossibly getting more flushed. It was much slower than before, and with how sensitive the two were they quickly reach another orgasm. His cry is muffled by her lips, the two shivering as they both come down from their high.

"I can't leave you two alone, can I?"

Acacia parts from Julian's lips to giggle, sending a sly, but tired smirk to Asra.

"Don't sound so surprised." She says.

When Julian finally pulls out, a drop of seed drips down from her pussy and onto her thigh. Julian sits up, eyeing the drops.

"Messy little girl." He growls playfully into her ear, nipping at the top and tugging lightly on the piercing.

"Only for you two."

"Alright, alright, let's get you both cleaned up." Asra lightly rushes them.

The three walk into the bathroom, where a special tub was waiting with steaming water. After Julian started staying around the shop more, Acacia invested in a larger bathtub to hold all three of them. Julian leans against the back of it with Acacia pressed to his chest, Asra resting his head to Acacia's to listen to her heartbeat.

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday, sweetheart." Julian whispers, kissing her cheek.

"I enjoyed it very much, thanks to you two."

Asra kisses above her heart, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"I love you both so much." Acacia says, closing her eyes as her fingers run through Asra's hair.

The other magician and doctor murmur their affections back to her, and they sit in a peaceful silence... Until Faust appears and curls happily around Acacia, tickling her neck. Acacia squirms and giggles, hearing her partners laugh lightly at her. They finally wash up, Julian and Asra pampering Acacia the entire time, before getting out.

They dress and then head to bed, laying on it with Acacia once again in the middle. Her back was pressed to Asra's chest, his arms looped under the large shirt she wore, with her face buried into Julian's neck and her own arm was tossed over his waist. They all fall asleep quickly. Faust slithers onto the bed to settle above their heads.

Huginn and Muninn silently entering to nest in either side of the serpent, and they also drift off into a silent slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
